This invention relates to a binocular telescope in which the two binocular tubes are hinged to each other, and in which the control for adjustment for defective vision of the user, as well as the control for focusing upon objects at different distances, are arranged centrally.
In binocular telescopes, commonly known as binoculars, it is desirable to have a construction which is compact and of light weight while at the same time permitting the integrating, so far as possible, of all mechanical and optical parts within the housing.
The object of the invention is to improve known binoculars in such a way that, while being of slender construction, easy assembly and reliable adjustment of the optical elements is assured.
This object is achieved, according to the invention, by arranging an adjustment knob on the eyepiece side of the hinge joint between the two tubes, this adjustment knob being connected with a linearly guided drive disk via a screw thread. Two push rods are operated by the drive disk and engage, via drive parts, into the mounts of the telescope objectives, to move these objectives for focusing. Another adjustment knob is arranged on the objective side of the hinge. This second knob, which serves to correct for faulty vision of the user, is provided with a toothed wheel or gear which drives a pinion firmly connected to one of the two push rods, whereby the drive part of the objective of only one of the two binocular tubes is displaced axially by means of a screw thread.
The linear guidance of the drive disk for the focus adjusting knob is preferably provided by a guide pin. The linear guidance of the push rods which are connected via drive parts with the objective mounts is preferably provided by longitudinal grooves.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the housing tubes of the two individual telescopes are formed as half shells which engage in each other and surround the hinge shaft, and they have an ascending external shape toward the shaft.
With a tangential course of the outer surfaces of the two knobs to the housings of the individual telescopes, a particularly attractive shape of a binocular telescope is obtained.
The advantages of the invention include especially the shape which promotes simple and easy handling in use, as well as easy assembly of the parts during manufacture, and the attractive appearance of the shape, resulting in part from the slight depth of the hinge shoulder and the ascending outer shape of the individual telescope housings.